Meme Drabble
by The Lady Ash
Summary: It was really easy, and hrd at the same time. There are one or two that are pretty good. ANd one or two that made me puke my guts out.


**AN:... I might do a lot more of these.....

* * *

**

Never Again- Kelly Clarkson

My eyes fall upon their happy family, the two of them chasing around the house. I'm not a bad kid, I don't usually wish people bad. The damn letter clutch in my hands so tightly that it's begun to crumple.

Does it hurt to know that I won't be there anymore? I wont be there, never again, to help you when you fall.

It's begun to rain, and I open the letter that I've been putting off forever.

_Johnny, it's over. I don't love you, you've gotten boring. Cherry, she's a whole new level._

Never again.

I won't kiss you.

Never again.

I won't ever want you, love you…

I bet it sucks when you dream of me.

The glass shattered as the rock with my letter blew through the window and landed on the hard floor. You saw me for two seconds, but then I was gone with the Wisk of the wind.

**(AN: That one killed my soul.)**

**Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects**

"Hey hey!" His hand went under my chin and pulled my face so that I was only looking into his big, beautiful blue eyes.

"Johnny, let me know when I've done wrong." he said to me fondly. My black hair fell into my face and he pushed me back down on to the soft bed. I was his dirty little secret. I had promised not to tell anyone, ever. No one ever had to know how he felt about me. Sure, it's eating me that I can't tell Pony, or Soda, but I can deal.

I'll keep him to myself.

My dirty little secret.

If I told anyone, I'd be a regret in the making, and I promised that I wouldn't say a word.

No one has to know.

No one…

**Call 'n Return- Hellogoodbye**

I'm sitting here alone, Johnny had gone to get the food. I'm thinking of one person.

Darry.

He promised me that I was his starry-night. His shining bright eyes. I knew that if he was here that I'd feel oh so much closer to him. The miles and of air and land that separated us was a problem, but once Dally came to get us we'd be fine and I could see him again. I wish I could call him and just hear his voice.

We've got movies on the list to see.

Things to do.

Songs to sing…

God, I'm sounding like one of those ditzy little girls in the movies. Seesh.

**(AN: Can you say Suck-ville)**

**Chasing Cars- Snow Patrol**

We've done it all, Dally and I. Everything. On our own, just me an him. Alone. We don't need the gang… We can get by without them. Even though they are our family.

We both lay there, just laying, not talking. Forgetting the world. I don't know how to tell him how much I love him, or how I feel about him.

I love you.

Those three words are said too much, but between us, not enough.

There we are, laying alone, again. Forgetting the world.

Dally's eyes are closed to hide those perfect sky-blue eyes away from the world.

We've waisted time chasing cars, around our heads, the town… I need him in my mind… His grace, because if I didn't have him then I wouldn't open up, and no one would know when I was screaming inside. Dally is the only one that seems to know when that happens.

"Dally if we forget what we're told, you know, that we're hoods… Then, maybe it wont be so bad." All that I am, was,. Ever will be, is in his eyes, I don't know where, and I'm confused about how, but these things between us won't ever change…

If I lay here, just lay here with him, alone. Laying with him, just forgetting the world.

**(AN: This one is myt favoutrite.)**

**Headstrong- Ashley Tisdale**

My body flowed around his like a snake. My red hair catching him in his face, and my rear is closer to him than it should be. His hands are on my waist, flowing with my hips.

_Hot hot room, can you feel the rush._

His hands go higher, and it sends fire through my body.

_It's just the kind of guy he is._

We swing in a circle to the beat, always to the hypnotic beat.

_Headstrong can you feel the beat._

My lips re on his soon, and it only gets hotter. I want to know him, I want to show him.

He doesn't ever get enough. But I always feel alive, so it's ok. These are crazy feeling, but my minds made up, and when I've got a crush, and am in a hot hot room.

_Headstrong…_

**(AN:Ew.)**


End file.
